


Евклиду и не снилось

by Torry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Multiplicity/Plurality, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Out of Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: В середине восьмидесятых ГИДРА теряет свое лучшее оружие. Когда сорок лет спустя Стив Роджерс встречает своего лучшего друга, он настолько счастлив, что не замечает никаких странностей в поведении Баки Барнса, который за время разлуки умудрился обзавестись второй личностью.Крэк на серьезных щах.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Winter Soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Евклиду и не снилось

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально я хотела написать полный боли и страданий драббл, но потом это превратилось в миди-комедию с нотками стекла.  
> Предупреждения: смерть толпы третьестепенных персонажей за кадром. Упоминание иных пейрингов с Баки и Стивом. Упоминание пыток, медицинских экспериментов, несогласованных с субъектом эксперимента. Раздвоение личности в духе Бойцовского клуба (простите меня, все люди с медицинским и психологическим образованиями). Два обоснуя на все: магия и сыворотка.
> 
> Возможно несколько спойлерный момент насчет раздвоения личности.  
> Солдат с Барнсом разные люди, с разными воспоминаниями, опытом и любимым видом пиццы (о последнем они вечно спорят). Они заклятые друзья, которые вынуждены сосуществовать вместе, и из-за недостатка личного пространства иногда скандалят (примерно, как жители коммуналки, которые устают годами видеть рожи друг друга, не имея возможность сбежать), но при этом искренне привязаны к друг другу и заботятся об выживании их общего тела. Да и тридцать лет совместной жизни никуда не деть.  
> Барнс би, но больше смотрит в сторону женщин (примерно 2 по шкале Кинси), у Солдата ориентации как таковой нет, но он ближе к однолюбам, чем к кому-либо еще. Сэлфцеста почему-то не вышло.

I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend

Солнце застыло в зените. Солдат довольно сощурился и продолжил неспешно потягивать ледяную воду. В двух шагах от него детишки из выводка наркобаронят обсуждали свои детские досады и радости, большей частью для Солдата недоступные. Впрочем, это было не его дело. Солдату прилично платили за охрану, а не за советы. 

Солдату было скучно. Идиотов, готовых прикончить детей одного из влиятельнейших дельцов в округе, находилось в последнее время удручающе мало. Первые пару месяцев было весело. Потом у Солдата появилась репутация. Через полгода даже за пределы Колумбии разошлись слухи о психованном няньке-боевике, так что последние семь лет Солдат с чистой совестью проедал свое весьма щедрое жалование, не шевеля и пальцем для его получения. И все бы хорошо, если б не скука. И, конечно же, Барнс.

— Я хочу выбраться в город. Мы уже два месяца торчим в этом ебанном доме. И все два месяца что мы видим? Солнце и поля конопли, которая даже толком на нас и не действует, — ныл Барнс уже не первый день. К счастью для Солдата (а если по справедливости, то и для них обоих), это единственное, что он мог. Солдат был взрослее, сильнее и опытнее, а значит и большинство решений было за ним. — Не говоря уже о сексе. Я понимаю, что это для тебя пустой звук, но прояви хоть каплю мужской солидарности. Я скоро на стенку от недотраха полезу.  
— Сорок лет в Гидре терпел и еще потерпишь, — отрезал Солдат, даже не взглянув* на него.  
— Иди ты на хуй, мудак, — от души посоветовал ему в ответ Барнс, наконец заткнувшись.

Солдат ему ничего не ответил.

Светило солнце, дети на матерном испанском ворковали о чем-то своем, вода была все такой же ледяной.  
Все было хорошо.

*Во избежание недопонимания, здесь и далее – мозг Баки Барнса непрерывно испытывает сложносоставную галлюцинацию (одновременно слуховую, зрительную, бывает вкусовую и осязательную), из-за которой и Солдат, и Барнс могут видеть и осознавать себя со стороны. Сыворотка, ага.

***

Спустя две недели Солдат без всякого энтузиазма тащился по городу вслед за восторженным Барнсом. Бедняга слегка одичал без нормального общения и свежих новостей, и едва не бросался на людей в попытках завязать разговор. Барнс неплохо изъяснялся на испанском, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы окружающие горели желанием болтать с ним просто так. 

Солдату в Барнсе всегда нравилось то, что тот не умел унывать и всегда находил выход. Так и сейчас, не найдя сочувствия в местных жителях, Барнс решил действовать по проверенному временем сценарию. Снял симпатичную девочку (Солдат в очередной раз порадовался, что сыворотка спасает от практически всех человеческих болезней), и, помимо собственно снятия стресса, оставшиеся несколько часов Барнс протрындел без перерыва, вымотав девушку сильнее, чем двухчасовой секс-марафон.

— И все-таки тебе надо обязательно попробовать, — доверительно посоветовал Солдату Барнс, когда девушка отрубилась на кровати рядом.  
— Мне и тебя хватает.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле мозги мне ебешь. Хотя не могу отрицать, без этого мы от ГИДРы бы не сбежали.

У Барнса было хорошее настроение, так что он только рассмеялся и добродушно ткнул Солдата под ребра.

— Тут есть внизу компьютер с интернетом, думаю, есть смысл спуститься и проверить, что в мире нового. 

Солдат дал добро. Барнс оделся, и они спустились вниз, где рядом с рецепцией действительно оказался компьютер с чрезвычайно медленным, но стабильным интернетом. К сожалению, даже это было для них роскошью. Ни Барнс, ни Солдат уже много лет не могли себе позволить регулярно ходить в кино, пользоваться нормальным интернетом и жить в густонаселенном месте дольше пары месяцев. Слишком велика вероятность случайно показать главную примету – металлическую руку. 

Что бы ни говорила ГИДРА о том, что один Солдат стоит целой армии, на деле он едва смог в одиночку обезвредить десяток баз за пять лет. После были еще многие годы скитаний по Евразии в попытках замести следы, несколько инсценировок собственной смерти и три памятных холодных лета в деревне за Уралом. Потом Солдат устал и решил отправиться на заслуженный отдых, отправив их обоих на другую половину земного шара. Здесь, в Колумбии, даже в самую ужасную жару Солдат носил длинные рукава и не снимал перчатки, брил голову и местами загорел так, что по цвету кожи почти не отличался от местных жителей. Первое время Барнс пытался вдолбить в их голову что-то о долге, патриотизме и любви к Америке, из-за которых Солдату следовало бы изничтожить ГИДРУ окончательно. Солдат был согласен, но только после того, как ему дадут американское гражданство, помилование за убийство президента с подписью президента действующего и нормальную медицинскую страховку. После этого признания Барнс не разговаривал с нем почти месяц.

Страничка Ютуба загружалась полминуты. Новости были шокирующие.

И Барнс, и Солдат с одинаково ошеломленными лицами наблюдали за видео с вторжением пришельцев в Нью-Йорк. Судя по дате под видео, это произошло буквально на днях, поэтому новости еще не дошли до их глубинки.  
Барнс нажал на стоп. Затем перешел на новости о Капитане Америка. Солдат припоминал, что это был лучший друг Барнса, историями о котором он так любил докучать. Солдату особенно нравилось неприличная история о Стиве, их соседке на десять лет старше, бутылке виски и глухой кошке.

— Дружище! Мы летим в Америку! — уверенно заявил Барнс, разглядывая фотографии со свежеразмороженным Капитаном.  
— Если тебе интересно, сколько нам дадут пожизненных, то я и так тебе скажу: много.  
— Ты не понимаешь! Я поговорю со Стивом, объясню ему все и…  
— И что? Он работает на ГИДРу.  
— Не неси чушь, Стив никогда бы…  
— Он этого не знает. Глупо надеяться, что она не проникла в самое сердце влиятельнейшей страны мира.

Барнс ненадолго замолчал.

— Мы все равно можем попытаться. Мы не скажем ему о тебе, и даже если все пойдет прахом, Стив сможет походатайствовать о нашем помиловании.  
— Как хочешь. В лучшем случае нас пристрелят, когда мы будем пересекать границу, — перспектива получить нормальные документы сделала Солдата на удивление сговорчивым.

***

— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Это была твоя идея идти в Америку.  
— Лететь! Я имел в виду самолет, в крайнем случае машину, а не вот это, — Барнс неопределенно махнул рукой в направлении джунглей Дарьенского пробела. Они шли далеко не первый день и уже были на территории Панамы. Вдалеке послышались голоса.  
— Давай не будем выяснять кто это?

Солдат не ответил. Группа боевиков направлялась прямо к ним. Он перекинул через плечо автомат и с легкостью обезьяны взобрался на ближайшее дерево. Приготовился ждать. Барнс кисло посмотрел на Солдата, ухватился за соседнюю ветку ногами и зажал уши.

Тишину леса взрезала первая автоматная очередь.

***

Еще спустя три месяца Солдат оценивающе смотрел на себя в зеркало. Загар почти сошел, волосы отросли, и он стал окончательно похож на потрепанного жизнью американца. Барнс в зеркале, конечно, не отражался.

***

— Знаешь, я чувствую себя сталкером, — пожаловался Солдату Барнс, разглядывая в бинокль как Капитан Америка бежит рядом с Соколом. Они сидели в развилке дерева в Центральном парке. Рядом с ними сидела девочка, которая одолжила им свой запасной бинокль, и томно вздыхала каждый раз, когда мышцы Капитана особенно хорошо перекатывались под футболкой. То есть, примерно каждые десять секунд. Девочке было едва ли двенадцать, и Барнс хоть и был в ужасе от нравов современной молодежи, но бинокль взял.

— Смирись, ты уже сталкер Капитана. Ты и еще сотня наших соседей на деревьях и лавочках. И это только те, которых я вижу и слышу. Не говоря о том, что ты подписан на их Твиттер с расписанием пробежек Капитана. 

Они уже две недели жили в Нью-Йорке. Деньги не были проблемой, благо, Солдату платили наличкой, а он не был транжирой и Барнса порой осаживал от бесполезных покупок. Проблемой было поговорить с Капитаном без лишних глаз. Всегда окруженный друзьями, фанатами и агентами (обычно эти характеристики встречались в разных комбинациях в одном человеке) по меньшей мере четырех ведомств, живущий в Башне Старка, куда даже Солдату не слишком хотелось соваться, Капитан не оставался один даже в уборной. 

Впрочем, всегда оставался старый проверенный способ вести переговоры без свидетелей, и в нем Солдат был профессионалом.

***  
— Можешь не благодарить, — сказал Солдат Барнсу, заканчивая привязывать Капитана к бетонной свае. Понадобилось много метров корабельного шпагата, потому что Солдат сильно сомневался, что магнитные оковы, способные удержать сверхчеловека, можно было просто так купить (да даже и украсть) человеку с улицы. 

Барнс тяжело вздохнул. Он был до последнего против, но после месяца безуспешной слежки и демонстрации на организме Солдата безвредности транквилизатора, сдался.

Солдат отступил назад. Сейчас перед ним был друг Барнса. А значит и говорить с ним будет Барнс.

Было странно после стольких лет доверить свою жизнь кому-то другому. Солдат осознавал, что он и Барнс – один и тот же человек. Но все равно воспринимал его отдельной личностью, единственным человеком, помимо себя, которому мог доверить свою (их) жизнь.

Капитан пошевелился. Попробовал на крепость веревку. Нахмурился и наконец поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего похитителя. Барнс от такого внимания смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу и вышел на свет.

— Привет, Стив. Прости за, гм, такой прохладный прием, но я просто не придумал ничего лучше. Почти месяц пытался поговорить, но то ЩИТ, то твои коллеги, то фанаты с телефонами наготове. Да и в Башню я не стал вламываться, и… — Барнс осекся и замолчал.

Стив смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами человека, которому только что сообщили, что он выиграл в лотерею миллиард долларов и маленькую европейскую страну в придачу.

— Так ты, э-э, рад? — осторожно спросил Барнс. 

— Это лучшая новость за последние полгода, — искренне ответил Стив. — Как ты выжил? И где был все это время?

Барнс сглотнул. Он не хотел лгать Стиву о Солдате, но сложность была в том, что без этой лжи у Барнса просто не могло быть спокойной жизни. За последние полвека он и мухи не обидел, но никто не поверит в его невиновность, если все всплывет. Никто не поверит, что это сделал Солдат, а даже если и поверят, все равно засунут за решетку обоих. Барнс глубоко вздохнул и начал рассказывать хорошо отрепетированную историю, большая часть фактов в которой была правдой.

— Я не рассказал тебе кое-чего после Аццано. Нас там было много. Очень много. И над большинством проводили опыты, кололи что-то. Не помню точно что. Часть умерла, часть осталась без изменений. И только у меня сыворотка спровоцировала нужные изменения в теле и метаболизме. Потом случился поезд, меня нашли немцы. И… они что-то сделали со мной, Стив. Что-то с моей памятью. Я не помню большую часть этих семидесяти лет. Большую часть времени я, кажется, провел в лабораториях Советов. Потом была Прибалтика, ГДР, Америка. Все, что я помню, это ход экспериментов. И некоторые даты, имена давно мертвых людей. Пятнадцать лет назад я сумел сбежать. Залег на дно в Южной Америке, потом увидел новость о тебе. И вот я тут.

Барнс перевел дух. История была максимально короткой и лишенной лишних подробностей. Сейчас было нужно донести суть, детали можно добавить и позже.

Стив выглядел будто его заслуженно обвинили в смерти тысяч невинных котят. К ужасу Барнса, он начал шмыгать носом. Он сразу бросился к Стиву и обнял его, пока Солдат распутывал веревки.

— Хей, дружище, все в порядке, ничего страшного ведь не случилось. Посмотри на это с другой стороны: если бы мне не отрезали руку и не поджаривали регулярно мозги, я бы не стоял тут с тобой сейчас! — Барнс подбадривающе улыбнулся. Стив посмотрел на него с ужасом в глазах.

Солдат покосился на Барнса с осуждением. Похоже тому отбило остатки эмпатии во время путешествия по Дарьенскому пробелу. Ничем другим Солдат не мог объяснить приписывание себе проблем с мозгом и рукой, это ведь его прерогатива в конце-то концов.

— Баки, мне так жаль. Если бы я знал, что ты жив, я бы обязательно нашел бы тебя и забрал. И… — Стив сглотнул. — Знаешь, когда я очнулся тут, в двадцать первом веке, не было ни минуты, чтобы я перестал жалеть, что не сказал тебе тогда. Я многое переосмыслил. Поклялся себе, что если выяснится, что ты жив, я обязательно…

Стив посмотрел на Барнса влажными сияющими глазами безнадежно влюбленного человека. И поцеловал.

Барнс застыл истуканом, слишком шокированный, чтобы как-то отреагировать. Солдат сделал выбор за него, оттащив их обоих от неуверенно улыбающегося Стива.

— Мы так не договаривались, — заявил Барнсу Солдат.

Барнс вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, и с недоумением посмотрел на нее, как будто надеясь в узорах кожи отыскать ответ на основные вопросы бытия. Почему светит солнце? Почему Солдат такой мудак? С каких таких пор Стив стал бисексуалом? Какого хуя?

Стив начал выглядеть уже откровенно нервничающим. Солдат плюнул на их легенду, отпихнул надолго зависшего Барнса и уверенно подошел к Стиву. На этом его решительность закончилась. Он колебался. Один шаг отделял его от спокойной жизни без убийств и лишней нервотрепки в центре Нью-Йорка, Мстителей, которым Барнс будет ебать мозг, оставив в покое Солдата и одного из самых красивых людей, которого Солдату только доводилось видеть, умеющего драться, да к тому же еще и по уши влюбленного. Солдат не был идиотом. Он улыбнулся, сказал:  
— Долго же ты заставил меня ждать, — и поцеловал Стива в ответ.

Целоваться оказалось приятно и не слишком сложно. Стиву много было не надо, он явно получал больше удовольствия от того, кого он целовал, а не как. Солдат и сам увлекся, отстранившись только после ощутимого щипка Барнса. Солдат посмотрел на довольного и счастливого Стива, и сам улыбнулся в ответ. Солдат мог насчитать едва ли с полдюжину случаев, когда его улыбка была хотя бы в половину столь же искренней.

— Я так счастлив, Бак, — Стив сиял. — Но, может, переберемся ко мне? Или хотя бы в более цивилизованное место? 

Стив обвел взглядом неуютный остов здания.

— Кстати, об этом. Думаю, мне придется сначала провести несколько часов наедине с американской разведкой. Придется долго извиняться за их агентов, объяснять бюрократические трудности с документами и выслушать их возмущение из-за твоего похищения. Может, договоришься, чтобы это прошло как можно быстрее? Ты же с ними на короткой ноге после того, как спас мир от пришельцев.

Стив серьезно кивнул.

— Я обо всем позабочусь. Где мы встретимся?

— В одной уютной пиццерии. Я напишу адрес. 

***

Стив не вернулся в Башню, а пошел сразу в главное здание ЩИТа, благо оно было неподалеку. По дороге он невольно косился на экраны планшетов и мобильных телефонов своих попутчиков и видел заголовки новостей о собственном похищении. Заголовки кричали:  
Капитан Америка похищен неизвестным! Трое человек отделались синяками и легким испугом!

Стив поморщился. Из-за него вновь пострадали люди. На мгновение он задумался, как Баки умудрился так легко справиться с двумя тренированным агентами и Сэмом, но мысли сразу перескочили на Баки и их поцелуй. Стив глупо улыбнулся. 

Что бы там не говорил Тони, Стив не был ни девственником, ни ханжой, но все равно этот поцелуй был самым чувственным переживанием в его жизни. 

Продолжая улыбаться, Стив одолжил у одной девушки телефон, чтобы коротко отписаться Сэму, что он жив и в относительно здравом уме, и направляется в ЩИТ. В доказательство он отправил сэлфи с восторженной владелицей телефона. Расчувствовавшись, он даже чмокнул девушку в щеку, отчего та взвизгнула и принялась строчить что-то в Твиттер.

Стив вышел из метро, оттер губы от тональника и зашагал прямо к штаб-квартире.

Секретарь Фьюри удивленно на него посмотрел, но доложил директору о прибытии, после короткого приказа запустил Стива в кабинет и был таков.

Фьюри тоже выглядел озадаченным, но довольным.

— Рад, что вы в добром здравии, Капитан. Сразу к делу?

Стив сел в кресло и все так же улыбаясь, ответил:  
— Баки жив.

Последовала пауза.

Фьюри явно ждал от Стива продолжения и профессионализма. Ожидания его были тщетными, Стив явно считал пейзаж за окном чем-то гораздо более интересным.

— Я ожидал информации касательно похищения, но раз так, то я вас поздравляю, что его нашли, — осторожно начал Фьюри. — Он был записан под другим именем? Где он живет? Если вы хотите, чтобы перевели в специализированное заведение под медицинский контроль…  
— Зачем? — Роджерс даже не моргнул.  
— Если я правильно помню уроки истории, мистер Барнс едва ли не старше вас, а значит сейчас ему хорошо за девяносто. Впрочем, если его уровень здоровья позволяет жить одному, то это просто отлично. Мое дело, как известно, предложить.  
— А, вы же еще не знаете. Он не постарел, в смысле, он такой же как я суперсолдат, и он более полувека…

Речь Роджерса была долгой, непривычно эмоциональной и лишенной подробностей, а воды в ней было больше, чем в отчетах агентов-новичков. С каждым предложением Фьюри все отчетливее понимал, в какой они все заднице.

Спустя добрые двадцать минут Роджерс наконец замолчал. Фьюри смерил его взглядом.

— То есть, вас похитил человек, спокойно справившийся с тремя вооруженными людьми, сумевший пронести бессознательного вас почти пять кварталов, и оставшийся при этом не замеченным никем, в том числе ИИ Старка. Этот человек выглядел точно не постаревший ни на день Баки Барнс, который сказал, что он был в руках некой международной организации, которая вплоть до девяностых годов занималась несанкционированными экспериментами на людях. И затем он спокойно отпустил вас, а вы обещали замолвить за него словечко в ЩИТе? Я правильно понимаю?

Стив кивнул. В его взгляде плескалась абсолютная безмятежность, а критическое мышление взяло отпуск. 

Пиздец, подумал Фьюри, вышел из кабинета в приемную и обратился к секретарю:  
— Сейчас из моего кабинета выйдет капитан Роджерс. Я хочу, чтобы ты отвел его в лабораторию, где ему срочно сделают анализ крови на любые вещества, которых там быть не должно. И когда я говорю срочно, это значит срочно. Понятно?

Секретарь нервно кивнул.

Фьюри зашел обратно в кабинет и сказал:  
— Сейчас вас проводят в лабораторию для проверки крови.  
— Ага, — тупо согласился Роджерс и вышел.

Фьюри на мгновение спрятал лицо в ладонях, затем встряхнулся и сказал:  
— ДЖАРВИС, свяжи меня со Старком или Беннером. Есть одно дело.

***

Барнс был в ярости.

— Чем ты, черт возьми, думал, прежде чем целоваться с ним? Ты, если еще не заметил, тут не один и просто, блядь, обязан считаться со мной в таких вопросах! Ты же обычно думаешь о последствиях! А сейчас что? Даже для тебя доступна логическая цепочка вида поцелуй-влюбленность-секс! Как ты себе представляешь последнее?

Солдат неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я не раз видел, как ты занимаешься сексом. Не думаю, что это будет такой уж проблемой.  
— Это же все равно, что заниматься сексом с братом, господи боже!  
— Все еще не вижу проблемы. Детей у двух братьев быть не может, так что технически, это не совсем кровосмеше… — Солдат осекся под пылающим гневом взглядом Барнса.  
— Господи, кому я это рассказываю. Ты просто на голову больной.  
— Не без этого, — не стал спорить с очевидным Солдат.

Они помолчали.

— И что теперь? Я по парням только сильно по пьяни, ты, по-моему, и не по людям даже. Но с этим надо же что-то делать.  
— Мне он нравится, — признался Солдат.

Барнс недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

— Нет, правда. Я был бы не против, ну. Гм. Конечно, если не торопить события и…  
— Помимо твоего «гм», есть проблема любви. Я люблю Стива, но только как брата, и я в отличие от тебя не склонен к инцесту. 

Солдат задумчиво посмотрел на недоеденную пиццу. В его разуме, не приспособленном под какие-либо социальные связи, но созданном в том числе для решения текущих проблем, лениво копошились мысли. Спустя несколько минут неспешного вращения шестеренок, у него забрезжила не идеальная, но светлая мысль.

— Тогда, возможно, это выход? Ты его любишь, я его хочу. Вот и попробуем объединить наши силы.  
— Мне это не нравится, — честно ответил Барнс. — Но у меня нет никаких других идей, и если это сделает Стива счастливым, то…

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— ...то я не против.

Через окно пиццерии было видно, как прямо перед входом припарковался очередной неприметный автомобиль с затемненными стеклами.

Солдат подобрался.

— Приготовься, это за нами.  
— Я даже знать не хочу, как ты это понял, — проворчал Барнс.

***

В итоге все прошло весьма славно. Солдат на протяжение нескольких часов с легкой завистью наблюдал за тем, как Барнс, используя всю свою харизму и обаяние, убалтывал Хилл, Фьюри, Вдову и еще нескольких высокопоставленных агентов, чьих имен он не знал. В нужных местах Солдат суфлировал, но даже без его подсказок Барнс справлялся практически идеально.

Спустя долгие три часа их выпустили из допросной с убедительной просьбой (читай – приказом) зайти в лабораторию, сдать многочисленные анализы и показать руку Старку, когда тот вернется. Психиатрической экспертизы, чего Солдат опасался больше всего, им не назначили. Видимо, даже самым параноидальным людям Штатов Барнс показался абсолютно нормальным человеком, что не могло не радовать. 

После всех необходимых процедур медицинских и бюрократических их нашел Стив. Он, все так же сияя, протянул им мотоциклетный шлем. Солдат и Барнс переглянулись. Солдат закатил глаза, взял шлем и последовал за Стивом к парковке, где их ждал мотоцикл.

— Ты же не против пожить в Башне? С Тони я уже договорился, — сказал Стив, когда все трое добрались у мотоцикла. 

— Раз Старк не против, то не вижу причин отказываться, — ответил Солдат. Барнс активно закивал.

— Тогда запрыгивай. — Стив забрался на место водителя, Солдат устроился позади, крепко обхватив Стива за талию.

Добрались они на удивление быстро. Было уже за полночь, час пик давно минул, и менее чем через час они припарковались на одном из подземных этажей Башни, представлявший собой подобие гаража для своих. Солдат ни разу в жизни не видел столько дорогих машин разом. Стив провел им небольшую экскурсию, правда с некоторой неловкостью признал, что Ламборгини от Порше отличит только по значку на капоте. Зато когда они перешли к части гаража, где хранилась военная техника, он с удовольствием прочел целую лекцию о бронемашинах. Солдат особо не вслушивался, потому что он все это знал и так, а вот Барнс следил за каждым словом, развесив уши. Затем упомянул о танках времен второй мировой, слово за слово, и между Стивом и Барнсом завязался разговор о том, как далеко вперед шагнули технологии войны, после они и вовсе перешли на воспоминания о прошлом, и Солдат окончательно заскучал. Он мог бы прекратить их разговор в любой момент, но он впервые видел Барнса таким расслабленным и довольным, так что Солдат решил подремать. Да и не было ему смысла ссорится с человеком, с котором хочешь-не-хочешь, а придется быть вместе, пока смерть не разлучит. Хотя нет, не с его везением рассчитывать на такие подарки судьбы. Солдат мог поставить свою вторую руку и пару пальцев с левой ноги, что даже после смерти Барнс найдет способ его достать. 

И нельзя сказать, что подобная перспектива Солдата огорчала.

***  
Вскоре его растолкал Барнс, чтобы Солдат мог полюбоваться на город с головокружительной высоты сотого этажа. Стива рядом не было.

— Неплохое местечко, а? Признаешь, наконец, что я был прав? — Барнс надулся от гордости. 

Солдат молча кивнул. 

— Стив сказал, что тут у нас целая спальня, гардероб, ванна, кабинет, и общие на этаж гостиная и столовая. Стив живет тут же, но окна его комнат выходят на юг. И в гостевой спальне часто бывает Сокол. Кстати, он может быть зол на тебя. Из-за сотрясения. Он же был темнокожим агентом, которого ты вырубил, когда похищал Стива.

Барнс довольно оглядел спальню, скинул обувь и плюхнулся на кровать. 

— Господи, наконец-то! Чур, моя часть спальни – левая! Устрою там свою коллекцию медвежат. — После чего с подозрением посмотрел на Солдата и на всякий случай добавил:  
— Я говорю о плюшевых.

— Я так и понял.

— Как скажешь.

Солдат присоединился к Барнсу на кровати. Сегодня ему не требовалось снимать ботинки, а подушка под его головой не изменила своей формы. После стольких лет это было ужасно странно, но Солдат понемногу привыкал.

— Нельзя разделять комнату.

— Это еще почему? — Барнс удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Камеры. Или датчики. Ты вообще читал об этом месте? Первый полностью автономный небоскреб, большей частью логистики занимается ИИ Старка. Конечно, он сверху до низу напичкан электроникой — это его глаза и уши. И если ему хоть на секунду покажется, что с нами что-то не так, нас допросят еще раз. Только уже без чая со Стивом, а с инъекцией скополамина*, которому даже я не могу сопротивляться. Комната, которая будет на половину завалена оружием, наполовину обжитая тобой, будет смотреться примерно так же подозрительно, как я с винтовкой и в бронежилете на детском утреннике. Наше счастье, что тут никто не умеет читать мысли, а то ничем хорошим для нас это бы не закончилось.

Барнс надулся. Некоторое время он молчал, явно подыскивая тему для разговора.

— Перед тем, как мы разошлись по комнатам, он меня поцеловал, — Барнс поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Это было ужасно странно, но не плохо. Знаешь, только после этого поцелуя я почувствовал, что это все взаправду. Одно дело шутить с тобой шуточки о кровосмешении, другое — осознать, что я подписался на отношения с собственным лучшим другом, а зная Стива, это будут отношения моногамные и до конца жизни. А с сывороткой жизнь нам предстоит долгая.

Барнс вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Так что, кажется, трахаться с женщинами мне больше не светит. Ты не подумай, я очень люблю женщин, но вынужден признать, что Стива люблю больше, — сказал Барнс. — Ты тоже его скоро полюбишь. Ставлю свою левую руку** на то, что через месяц ты будешь готов ради него совершить все что угодно, вплоть до государственного переворота, и будешь сам проситься вернуться в строй, лишь бы воевать с ним бок о бок.  
Солдат смерил его недоверчивым взглядом. Барнс на это только рассмеялся.

— Поверь мне, я знаю о чем говорю.

— Ты у нас пацифист и неженка. 

— Я воевал под его командованием! 

Они еще немого поспорили, а потом Барнс решил предаться ностальгии, рассказывая Солдату о военном прошлом. Тот, вопреки обыкновению, никак не критиковал ни тактику, ни полувековой давности технику. Он, проявив редкую для себя тактичность, просто лежал, подперев рукой голову и вслушивался в полный восторга голос Барнса. Сейчас они оба были прекрасной иллюстрацией выражения «быть в гармонии с собой».

Небо за окном начало светлеть, обещая яркое безоблачное утро и такое же начало дня. 

Никому из них сегодня сон не требовался, и после короткого совещания они направились к лифтам, чтобы познакомиться с остальными обитателями Башни. Знакомиться на деле предстояло одному Барнсу, который с людьми ладил так же хорошо, как Солдат с холодным оружием, а значит мог гарантировать, что никто ничего не заподозрит. Во всяком случае, на это надеялся Солдат.

На этаже они столкнулись со Стивом и Соколом, явно только что вернувшимися с пробежки.

Сокол сначала реагировал на них немного нервно, но в считаные минуты сдался обаянию Барнса и даже попытался напроситься на спарринг, чтобы Солдат показал ему пару приемчиков. Барнс обещал подумать. Солдат мрачно на него посмотрел и многозначительно провел пальцами по горлу. 

В итоге все четверо договорились позавтракать вместе на общем этаже через полчаса. Барнс и Солдат все же решили спуститься вниз на всякий заранее, чтобы было как можно меньше сюрпризов.

Негромко цвакнул лифт, выпуская их в огромную, хорошо освещенную только-только показавшимся солнцем гостиную. ДЖАРВИС услужливо предупредил, что к завтраку пока спустился только Тор. Тот сидел у большого панорамного окна, попивая кофе из чудовищной посудины, вмещающей в себя по меньшей мере четыре пинты. Впечатление домашнего уютного утра портил плащ, доспехи и приличный фингал под глазом.

— Нет, — сказал Барнс за секунду до того, как Солдат открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос. — Ты не будешь докучать ему разговорами о религии, экзистенциализме, его отношению к атеистам и прочими стремными вопросами. На такие темы нельзя говорить при первом знакомстве, особенно с типом, который раз в двадцать старше и сильнее нас обоих, вместе взятых. И вообще, приличные люди сначала здороваются.

Солдат приличным человеком никогда не был и надеялся, что никогда им и не станет, так что он был вынужден поверить Барнсу на слово. 

— Привет, — поздоровался с Тором Барнс, подойдя ближе. — Я тут пока поживу с вами. Меня зовут Баки, и я друг Стива. 

— Рад познакомиться с другом славного Капитана, — Тор отвлекся от созерцания пейзажа за окном, отставил свою огромную кружку на ближайший столик и протянул Барнсу руку. Затем окинул взглядом Солдата и его руку и спросил:  
— Ты тоже воин, Баки? Присоединишься к нам, Мстителям, и поможешь нам в ратном деле? 

Барнс пожал протянутую руку и несколько нервно произнес:  
— Пока не знаю. ЩИТ запретил мне высовываться из Башни, пока я не пройду многочисленные тесты и пока они не убедятся наверняка, что меня можно допускать к полевой работе. — Он не стал уточнять, что ему не слишком-то хочется воевать. Но все имеет свою цену. И если в обмен на безопасность и Стива придется порой смотреть на то, как Солдат убивает людей, то что ж… Это не такая уж и высокая плата за счастье.

— С нетерпением жду возможности побиться с недругом бок о бок с тобой, воин Баки. — Тор еще раз окинул задумчивым взглядом руку Солдата. — Я не перестаю восхищаться мидгардской магией! Доспехи Железного Человека порой могут соперничать со мной в тренировочных поединках. Твоя магическая рука тоже результат его военного гения?

— Нет, те, кто сделали мою руку, давно мертвы.

— Жаль, их разум мог послужить добрую службу Мидгарду.

Барнс и Солдат синхронно фыркнули на такую глупость.

— Как бы то ни было, я был бы рад испытать твою силу в тренировочном бою! 

— Вот это не самая лучшая идея, — сказал Барнсу Солдат. — Я хорош в убийствах, а не постановочных драках.

Так что постарайся нас отмазать, будь так добр.

Барнс улыбнулся.

— Видишь ли Тор, я тоже буду рад однажды с тобой потренироваться, но только после всех исследований, ладно? Я скажу, когда все будет готово.

— Договорились, — Тор тоже ему улыбнулся.

Барнс уже открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить дружелюбный утренний треп, когда Солдат с Тором синхронно повернули головы к лифтам. Через десяток секунд двери открылись и оттуда вышла Наташа. Она чуть замедлила шаг, озадаченно разглядывая Барнса с Солдатом, но все же довольно скоро оказалась прямо напротив них. Она коварно утащила у Тора из-под носа его тазик с кофе, и даже успела сделать три огромных глотка, прежде чем возмущенный до глубины души подобным предательством Тор отвоевал чашку обратно.

— Доброе утро, мальчики, — она сладко улыбнулась Барнсу, и будь он лет на двадцать моложе, он бы поплыл, как мороженное на сорокоградусной жаре. Но и даже в его почти пятьдесят лет не обошлось без жертв, Барнс совсем забыл, что перед ним стоит убийца, а не женщина, и собрался было подмигнуть, нахально улыбнуться и сделать ей кофе. Солдат успел пресечь его порыв точно вовремя, потому что двери лифта открылись во второй раз, выпуская Сокола и Стива. Последний все еще сиял. 

— О, Баки, ты уже со всеми познакомился! — Стив подошел ближе и крепко стиснул их в объятиях. — Точнее, не со всеми, конечно, у Тони очередная командировка в Китае, Клинт с семьей, а Брюс в научной экспедиции, но это ненадолго. Хотя бы раз месяц мы стараемся собраться всем вместе не только ради борьбы со злодеями, но и ради старого доброго дружеского общения.

Стив обнял Барнса за плечи и повел к столу. Остальные последовали за ними. Стив достал из холодильника две литровые бутыли с уже готовый протеиновым коктейлем, одну поставил перед Барнсом, вторую справа от него. Затем достал огромную тарелку всыпал туда больше половины огромной пачки хлопьев, залил литром молока, повторил то же самое со второй порцией, поставил тарелки перед собой и Барнсом. Самое страшное, при всем при этом он не переставал болтать. Он говорил о том, как Барнс всегда находил со всеми общий язык, о его успехе у женщин, о том, как он заботливо готовил завтрак, когда Стив болел. К концу его речи даже Солдат был готов покраснеть от обилия комплементов, Барнс и вовсе сидел смущенный, словно пятиклашка на свидании, а остальные смотрели на Стива так, словно впервые его видят.

В конце концов, наступил тот прекрасный момент, когда Стив занялся поглощением завтрака, и в кухне воцарила блаженная тишина.

— Хм, добро пожаловать, Баки. — Наташа отмерла первая. Затем иронично посмотрела на Стива. — Во всяком случае, рекомендации у тебя самые лестные.

Барнс хмуро покосился на нее и, последовав примеру Стива, уткнулся в тарелку с хлопьями. 

Окончательно разрядил обстановку Сэм, спросив у Тора, откуда он получил свой синяк. Тот начал рассказывать свою вне всяких сомнений чрезвычайно интересную историю, в которую Солдат не стал вникать, оставив сие неблагодарное дело Барнсу. 

Солдата беспокоил вопрос с ГИДРой. Он со всем вниманием изучил офис ЩИТа (ту часть, которую ему дали увидеть при допросе), изо всех сил вслушивался в разговоры сотрудников, но ничего толкового так и не узнал. Солдат не мог похвастаться идеальной во всех отношениях памятью, но он был практически уверен, что уничтожил большую часть свидетельств собственного существования. Все базы, отчеты, людей, которые были ответственны за эксперименты над ним.

Но ГИДРА никогда не отличалась терпением. Солдат решил просто подождать, пока она не покажет одну из своих уродливых голов.

*В нашей реальности скополамин уже почти век не применяется в качестве сыворотки правды.

** Барнсу кажется, что у него обе руки живые. Солдат никогда с ним не заговаривал об этом заблуждении.

***  
В следующие несколько дней жизнь текла размеренно и неторопливо. ЩИТ запретил им соваться куда-либо за пределы Башни и ломал голову над тем, что с ними делать, а пока можно было со спокойной совестью поглощать вкуснющую еду в неограниченных количествах (Барнс), часами пропадать в спортзале и на стрельбище (Солдат) и валяться на кровати в обнимку со Стивом (оба), наверстывая классику кино за последние семьдесят лет.  
В один из таких ленивых вечеров они втроем валялись на мягком ковре перед домашним кинотеатром в гостиной на их этаже. Солдат находится где-то в раю, млея и разве что пурча от того, как нежно Стив перебирал его волосы. Барнс же азартно спорил со Стивом, какой фильм им сегодня смотреть. Стиву хотелось какую-нибудь военную драму или документальный фильм о природе, а Барнс, который и того, и другого насмотрелся до тошноты за почти три десятка лет жизни с Солдатом, хотел что-нибудь оскароносное и со внезапным сюжетным поворотом.

— Серьезно, Стиви! Сегодня моя очередь выбирать. И вообще, утром я обошел тебя на восемь процентов, когда мы соревновались в точности стрельбы! Если я чаще попадаю в цель из винтовки, почему бы и мне не лучше попадать в яблочко при выборе фильма? — с притворным недовольством разорялся Барнс.

Стив на это только улыбался, не забывая чесать Солдата за ушком. Последнему было бесконечно наплевать, что именно смотреть. Он не видел принципиальной разницы между диснеевскими мультиками, голливудскими блокбастерами и европейским авторским кино, и вообще слабо понимал в чем смысл смотреть фильмы о выдуманных людях и событиях. Но пока Стив был под боком, Солдата все устраивало.

— Ладно-ладно, Бак, как скажешь. Но завтра мы посмотрим что-нибудь из Дискавери… 

— Ура! Победа! — Перебил его Барнс. — ДЖАРВИС, ты слышал? Подбери что-нибудь из сотни лучших фильмов или вроде того, да такой, чтобы в конце мы рты пораскрывали от удивления. Справишься?

— Конечно, мистер Барнс, — тепло отозвался ДЖАРВИС, затем погасил свет, а экран перед ними ожил.

— Бойцовский клуб? Что ж, как минимум, название интригует. — Стив устроился поудобнее, подгребя к себе несколько подушек побольше. 

Следующие два часа никто не проронил ни слова. 

Когда ДЖАРВИС вновь включил свет, Стив с интересом взглянул на них, столь непривычно тихих. Стив привык к шуткам, недовольству из-за искажения исторических фактов и восторгу от современных спецэффектов, но не к молчанию. 

— Хей, Бак? Ну как тебе?

Барнс отмер.

— Неплохо, неплохо. Просто знаешь, заставляет задуматься о… о своем, — Барнс понадеялся, что Стиву хватит и такого ответа.

— Думаю, об этом мы можем поговорить и позже, — пришел ему на помощь Солдат. — Отвлечь его?

Барнс кивнул, не подумав о том, как именно Солдат собрался отвлекать Стива. Тот времени даром не терял, вывернулся из рук Стива, мгновенно оседлав его бедра. Затем наклонился и тепло поцеловал. Барнсу только и оставалось что смотреть на них, сидеть со сложным лицом и пытаться понять, как он до этого докатился. Он наблюдал за движением губ, языков, видел, как у Стива закатились от удовольствия глаза и наверняка подкосились бы колени, если бы он уже не полулежал бы на полу в окружении подушек. Барнс хотел отвести взгляд, хотел прекратить так откровенно пялиться на самого себя (нет-нет, это не он, это - Солдат, Барнс никого не убивал, никого не пытал), но у него не получалось. Барнс чувствовал, как в нем поднимается еще не ревность, но уже зависть. Ведь было же в Солдате что-то такое, что позволяло ему без всяких реверансов поцеловать Стива, без стеснений, без колебаний, без ощущения неправильности происходящего. Барнс прикрыл глаза, сдавшись. Все те слова, что он сказал Солдату о том, что он любит Стива только как брата, были ложью (он врал самому себе, какая ирония), он просто боялся признаться сам себе, что хочет не бояться любить Стива в том числе и плотски. Барнс горько усмехнулся. Да уж, Паланику и не снилось.

Двое целовались. В этот момент им не было дела до остального мира. Да и до Барнса в общем-то тоже.

***

— Итак, добро пожаловать! Как ты заметил, Башня уникальна не только тем, что по своей сути она является первым небоскребом на полном обеспечении моего умницы-ИИ, но и еще тем, что аренда в ней одна из самых дорогих в мире! Раз ты старый-добрый друг Кэпа и ветеран, то так уж и быть, сделаю тебе небольшую скидку. — На секунду Старк замер, будто бы прикидывая что-то в уме. — Скажем, сотня в месяц. Рассрочка не предусмотрена.  
Солдат озадаченно посмотрел на Старка. Конечно, он не бедствовал, но такая арендная плата может влететь ему в копеечку. С другой стороны, в своей области он был специалистом уникальным и был уверен, что в случае чего может рассчитывать и на семизначные гонорары. Так что Солдат достал телефон и деловито осведомился:  
— На какой счет осуществить перевод?

— ДЖАРВИС, покажи ему, — Старк отчего-то развеселился.

Солдат уставился в экран. Там действительно высветились нужные данные. Ему потребовалось тридцать секунд, чтобы совершить перевод, после чего он выжидающе взглянул на Старка. Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Хей, Стив, твой друг не безнадежен, — он явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но ДЖАРВИС его перебил.

— Сэр, на вас счет действительно была переведена сумма, эквивалентная ста тысячам долларов.

— Что? — Старк явно удивился. Затем перевел взгляд на Стива. — Нет, Стив, беру свои слова, у твоего парня с пониманием сарказма еще хуже, чем у тебя. Даже не верится, что такое возможно. Джей, будь лапушкой, и переведи эти деньги обратно. Баки, у меня ровно два вопроса: кому ты продал свое чувство юмора и сколько ты с этой сделки получил?

— И правда, Баки, — вторил ему не менее удивленный Стив. — Откуда такие деньги?

— Работал, — осторожно начал Солдат. — Много. Кормежка и постель за счет работодателя. 

— Ну-ну. Знаешь, с годами я понял одну мудрость. Конечно, это не единственная мудрость, которую я понял, но одна из. — Старк торжественно встал из кресла, поднял указательный палец вверх, отсалютовал кружкой виски с кофе кому-то невидимому и провозгласил:  
— Невозможно такие деньги честным трудом заработать. Да и нечестным тоже вряд ли. Так что давай рассказывай. Может там, где ты взял эти деньги, есть еще.

Солдат вздохнул и покосился на Барнса, который нагло дрых рядом на диване. Вот стоит тому ненадолго отрубиться, как Солдат обязательно попадет в крайне неловкую ситуацию. Впрочем, у него была одна отличная основная отмазка и минимум две запасные.

— Возможно, — осторожно начал он, — когда я сбежал, я прихватил с собой пару важных документов. В том числе с банковскими счетами.

— Интересно, — Старк внимательно смотрел на него, подперев голову кулаком. — И сколько же, возможно, на этих счетах денег?

— Не знаю, — для разнообразия честно ответил Солдат. — Но три-четыре десятка миллионов должно быть.  
Стив охнул, а Старк фыркнул:  
— Надо же, а ты не так прост. ЩИТ в курсе?

— Нет. Поставишь их в известность?

— Зачем мне? — Старк выглядел искренне возмущенным самой мыслью. — Это их дело и их проблемы. Вот если ты чего натворишь в Башне, ты автоматически станешь моей проблемой. Кстати говоря, это не угроза, а предупреждение, и…

— Сэр, у меня получилось найти оригинального владельца счета. Это один из сенаторов, погиб более тридцати лет назад при крайне загадочных обстоятельствах, — перебил его ДЖАРВИС. — Мне сообщить ЩИТу?

Старк пожал плечами.

— Это был хороший человек?

— По некоторым данным он спонсировал наркокартели, но, сэр, я бы все же рекомендовал вам…

— Нет, Джей, как я уже сказал, не мои проблемы. Если ЩИТ будет лезть, перенаправь на меня, хорошо?

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Вот и умница. — Старк довольно заулыбался. — А теперь перейдем к основным вопросам. Мне нужны имена или хотя бы приметы тех, кто сделал это произведение искусства.

Старк встал с кресла и под возмущенным взглядом Стива нагло облапал левую руку Солдата. Он провел пальцами по пластинам, надавил на некоторые из них случайным для постороннего зрителя образом и с шестого раза угадал: одна из пластин на предплечье поддалась, раскрывая внутренний мир руки, богатый электроникой и вибраниумом. Старк довольно заворковал и собрался было сунуть внутрь отвертку (Солдат не хотел знать, откуда он ее достал), когда к ним подошел Стив и решительно отвел руку Старка прочь.

— Тони, нет необходимости так спешить, — сказал Стив, после чего повернулся к Солдату. — Баки, я не знаю, если ты согласен на подобные… манипуляции. Скажи только слово и Тони и пальцем тебя не тронет, клянусь. Я знаю, что ты много лет был… подопытным кроликом, и нет нужды возвращаться к этому снова. Если ты чувствуешь себя обязанным, то не стоит.

— Стив, все в порядке, — Солдат с невольной искренностью улыбнулся Стиву. За всю его жизнь один только Барнс по понятным причинам иногда интересовался его мнением. Это было непривычно и настолько приятно, что Солдату сразу захотелось еще. — Лошадиная доза обезболивающих, и я согласен на любые манипуляции. Думаю, что только стоит вас заранее предупредить, наркоз на меня не действует никакой. Можете попробовать придушить, но толку от этого не много.

— Что? — Стив широко открыл глаза, а Старк нахмурился.

— Знаешь, я понимаю тебя, — сказал Старк, положив руку Солдату на плечо, уверенный, что тот шутит. — После Афганистана я тоже пытался держать лицо, шутки-прибаутки, бухлишко, оргии и убийство врагов… Но лучше всего мне помогло выговориться (да-да, бедная Пеппер и Роуди), а потом всего три месяца терапии и вот все уже не так плохо. Могу дать номер моего психотерапевта, отличная дамочка, с кучей историй из жизни, начиная о том, как ее внучка принимала роды у кошки и заканчивая тем, как она кастрировала насильников во время командировок на ближний Восток. Или Стив уже пристроил тебя к Сэму? 

Тони подмигнул Стиву, который хмурился и выглядел удивительно пристыженным.

— Ох, Баки, я не подумал, что тебе может быть нужен профессионал, мне так жаль. Мне нет никаких оправданий.

Солдат вздохнул. Он все никак не мог решить, был ли Стив очаровательно наивным или наивно очаровательным. Наконец он встал, сбросив руку Старка, и сгреб его и Стива в объятия. Старк немедленно притворился, что задыхается, а Стив стиснул Солдата в ответ. Через некоторое время все вновь расселись, и Солдат решил все же ответить на вопрос о руке.

— Моя рука — проект международный. Оригинальные чертежи и идея принадлежит Рейху, потом они попали в руки Советам, так что большую часть работы делали именно их люди и пара пленных немецких ученых. По понятным причинам большинство из них давно мертвы. 

— Большинство? — уточнил Старк. 

— Скажем так, я могу говорить только о тех, о ком знаю наверняка. Остальные «пропали без вести».  
— Ужасно жаль, — вздохнул Старк.

— И что бы ты стал делать, будь кто-то из них жив? — С подозрением спросил Стив. — Ты же не надеешься, что смог бы заставить их сотрудничать?

— Конечно, смог бы! Не могу поручиться, что это было бы добровольное сотрудничество, но все же. Видишь ли, — сказал он Стиву, — я приумножил состояние своего отца не просто так. И когда я вижу потенциальные миллионы на блюдечке с палладиевой каемочкой, я не могу не задавать вопросы. В данном случае о людях, которые могут прийти и требовать долю с прибыли, потрясая патентами.

Стив задумчиво кивнул.

— Ты хочешь использовать некоторые идеи для протезов гражданских?

— В общем и целом. Отдел разработок будет в экстазе. Роуди тоже, я уже вижу пару штучек, которыми можно улучшить эргономичность экзоскелетов для армии…

Солдат продолжил молча сидеть, слушая увещевания Старка о том, скольким людям технологии нацистов могут улучшить жизнь.

Золе, наверное, в аду ужасно икается, удовлетворенно подумал Солдат и от нечего делать встрепал волосы все еще мирно спящему Барнсу.

***

Отношения со Стивом удивительным образом работали. Они быстро поделили заботы о Стиве пополам. Барнс занимал почти весь его досуг: фильмы, книги, разработка образа Мстителей в СМИ, организация учений ЩИТа, посиделки с Мстителями и разговоры, разговоры, разговоры о обо всем на свете. Конечно, и Солдат порой мог дать совет, а в чрезвычайной ситуации и один вести диалог, но предпочитал действия словам. Хотя обычно в роли действия выступали банальные обнимашки.

Стив уже даже перестал комментировать и шутить над странной тактильностью Баки, которая не вписывалась ни в какие рамки. Стоило только Стиву усесться на диван с книгой или планшетом, как через считанные минуты рядом пристраивался Баки. Чаще всего он просто прислонялся к нему всем телом, обвивал конечностями, устраивался в какой-нибудь невозможно позе, а затем обмякал и не то засыпал, не то впадал в подобие транса. Иногда же он клал голову Стиву на колени и требовал почесываний за ушком. Стив был уверен, что в один прекрасный день Баки замурлычет. Изредка он садился подле ног Стива, прислонялся к голеням и смотрел снизу вверх невозможно преданным взглядом, в котором Стиву чудились отблески чего-то нечеловеческого. Тогда он осторожно клал ладонь на затылок Баки и с щемящей нежностью пропускал отросшие волосы сквозь пальцы. 

Так было и в этот вечер.

Стив выбрался из душа, накинул халат на голое тело и уселся на диван изучать личные дела агентов, которые, возможно, в будущем войдут в его команду. Он читал столь сосредоточенно, что чуть вздрогнул от удивления, когда Баки осторожно положил руку на его бедро. Стив с трудом привык к этой новой способности Баки бесшумно подкрадываться к кому угодно.

(Как-то Тони умудрился поспорить с Баки, что тот не сумеет незаметно подобраться к Наташе. Итогом их спора стали подпорченное самолюбие Тони и некоторое количество неподлежащей восстановлению мебели.)  
Стив вынужден был признать, что вид Баки, стоящего перед ним на коленях и ожидающего своей порции ласки, затмевал собой любую порнографию двадцать первого (а Стив был готов поспорить на половину своего банковского счета, что и двадцать второго) века.

— Как твой день? — Спросил Стив, наклонившись к Баки. Сегодня он целый день проторчал на загородной базе ЩИТа, курируя учения спецагентов, и ужасно устал от повышенного внимания к своей персоне. Иногда Стиву всерьез начинало казаться, что большинство людей так рвется служить в ЩИТе только затем, чтобы стрясти с него как можно больше автографов для своей многочисленной родни и друзей. Дошло уже до того, что к концу дня он больше уставал от писанины, чем от выкрикивания приказов.

— Приемлемо. Играли с Тором и Наташей в видеоигры. Победил ДЖАРВИС, — ответил ему Баки своим странно невыразительным голосом, которым он обычно говорил о своем прошлом в плену. А потом сразу без перехода улыбнулся, вскинул искрящийся взгляд на Стива и добавил гораздо более оживленно.

— Мы заказали просто тонну пиццы! Ты можешь себе представить, что существует пицца с начинкой из шоколада, а? В итоге ее пришлось есть Тору, парень реально всеяден, он рассказывал, как однажды в военном походе они три недели питались крысами, чьими родителями явно были подошва сапога и мореное дерево. А еще он однажды пробовал дракона! Или тварь похожую на дракона, потому что когда я спросил видел ли он когда-нибудь единорога, Тор явно не понял, о чем речь, и тогда я… — Баки буквально подавился словами и вдруг, перехватил руку Стива, хозяйничающую у него в волосах, стал аккуратно, с каким-то нечеловеческим изяществом целовать Стиву пальцы. Тот судорожно вздохнул и уставился на яркие губы, выглядящие почти развратно на контрасте с белой кожей его пальцев. Сердце стучало где-то в висках, дышать было абсолютно невозможно, и Стив не выдержал. Он съехал по дивану вниз и грязно поцеловал Баки, буквально распластавшись на нем, а затем притерся всем телом, дрожа от возбуждения и удовольствия. 

Как-то так вышло, что за все два месяца, они так и не занялись сексом. Стив ожидал инициативы от Баки и понятия не имел как бы намекнуть на постель. На войне, в веке двадцать первом, да, черт возьми, даже в Бруклине, инициативу к сексу всегда проявляла другая сторона, а уж после сыворотки Стиву тем более не приходилось никому ни на что намекать. Женщины в буквальном смысле брали его под ручку и вели к себе в спальню или к ближайшему укромному местечку. К своему стыду, Стив даже ни на одном толковом свидании так и не побывал за почти сто лет своей жизни. 

С другой же стороны… он ждал Баки всю жизнь, а сейчас он прямо под ним — запыхавшийся, возбужденный и чертовски счастливый. Имеет смысл брать дело в свои руки, решил Стив и, подхватив полтора центнера любви всей своей жизни на ручки, сосредоточенно направился в свою спальню.

***

Барнс открыл глаза и огляделся. Он не сразу понял, что находится не в их с Солдатом спальне, но осознание накрыло его вместе с неловким румянцем.

— Неплохо, а? — Спросил его Солдат, который, конечно, не спал. 

— Да-а, — неуверенно протянул в ответ Барнс, пытаясь одновременно устроиться поудобнее в объятиях Стива и не разбудить его. — Все прошло гораздо лучше, чем я думал.

— Что все? Я тебя, конечно, поздравляю, что ты решился отсосать Стиву, но остальные-то три часа занят делом был я, а не ты.

— Я смотрел! — Тут же возразил ему Барнс, не сразу поняв, что это прозвучало как-то неправильно. — Я имел в виду, что я был занят сбором визуальной информации, так-то.

— За визуальной информацией тебе надо к ДЖАРВИСу.

— Боже, он что, все записывает?! 

— Вероятнее всего.

— Замечательно.

Они помолчали.

— Знаешь, нам нужно сказать ему, — начал Барнс. 

— О чем?

— Прежде всего, о тебе.

— Не заставляй меня угрожать тебе, — с легкой грустью отозвался Солдат, бесстрастно глядя на Барнса. Но тот не собирался сдаваться.

— Мы не можем скрывать это вечно. Однажды правда вылезет наружу и что мы будем потом делать? Опять ударимся в бега? Вот только на этот раз на нас будет вести охоту не просто ГИДРА, а вся Америка и, что гораздо более страшно, сам Стив. Не говоря уже о том, что наша ложь разобьет ему сердце, а он нам — нос или что похуже. Я не хочу и не буду брать ответственность за наше молчание.

— Тебе никто и не предлагает. Если ты не заметил, тут главный я, так что, пожалуйста, отбрось все иллюзии касательно моей снисходительности к тебе. То, что мы сходимся в большинстве вопросов, не делает нас в один момент лучшими друзьями. Я защищаю тебя, я привязан к тебе, но если у меня хоть на секунду возникнет подозрение, что ты пытаешься навредить моим отношениям со Стивом, то… будут последствия.

Барнс хмуро посмотрел в ответ.

— Это неправильно.

— Мне тебе напомнить? — Осклабился Солдат, разом теряя все свое расслабленное спокойствие.

— Не стоит, — ответил Барнс, поморщившись, — я тебя понял.

Солдат на это только кивнул, возвращаясь в состояние спокойствия. Они вновь замолчали, каждый думал о своем.

— Мне стоит разбудить Стива? — Нарушил молчание Солдат.

— Зачем? Мы уснули что-то вроде двух часов назад?

— Два с половиной. Ты возбужден, а Стиву через час все равно вставать на пробежку с Сэмом.

Барнс хотел уже было согласно покивать, когда ему в голову пришла идея.

— Погоди, я сам, — сказал он и полез по одеяло.

— Ты куда? — Удивился Солдат.

— Покажу тебе мастер-класс на тему того, как надо будить мужчину, — довольно улыбнулся Барнс, полностью скрывшись под одеялом. Конечно, все это было очень странно, непривычно и сам факт секса с лучшим другом вызывал легкий когнитивный диссонанс в его голове (легкий, потому что в сравнение с Солдатом даже разрывная пуля в голову будет легким недомоганием), но Барнс понадеялся, что Стив оценит его старания.

Стив оценил.

***

Чуть позже, когда Барнс все же в полной мере осознал тот факт, что его трахнул лучший друг (а потом и он его, причем дважды), они втроем лежали в развороченной постели и тяжело дышали, предаваясь неге раннего утра. Стив улыбался сыто и довольно, одной рукой обнимая Барнса, а пальцами второй мечтательно касался своей основательно пожеванной шеи.

В дверь постучали.

Стив даже не дернулся, все еще рассеянно любуясь потолком, а Солдат заверил Барнса, что дверь абсолютно точно заперта его стараниями. 

— Это Сэм, вы должны были встретиться у выхода полчаса назад, — сказал Барнс Стиву. Последний проворчал что-то не слишком цензурное, попросил ДЖАРВИСа передать Сэму, что он будет через десять минут и скрылся в ванной.

— Через три дня нам предстоят финальные обследования, еще один допрос и, возможно, нам дадут свободу передвижения, — сказал Солдат, укутывая покрытое шрамами тело в простыню. 

— Нужно продумать стратегию.

— Этим же у нас ты обычно занимаешься, — удивился Барнс. Действительно, чаще всего тактикой и стратегией заведовал Солдат, порой прося совета у Барнса или давая ему право совещательного голоса. Подобное разделения труда себя замечательно оправдывало вот уже тридцать лет, и Барнс не видел смысла что-то менять. 

— Мы сильно рискуем. Ты имеешь право знать, что происходит, — покачал головой Солдат. 

— Никого ставить в известность ты, конечно, не собираешься?

— Нерационально.

— А Стив?

Солдат с иронией взглянул на него.

— У Стива тяжелый случай любовной лихорадки. Учитывая сыворотку, придется ждать минимум полгода, пока у него мозги на место встанут. Конечно, он функционален, но когда дело доходит до нас с тобой… Лучше не рисковать. Что же касается остальных, то мы не знаем, кому можно доверять, человеческий фактор… — Солдат резко замолчал, колеблясь.

— ДЖАРВИС? — Спросил Барнс. 

— ДЖАРВИС, — согласно кивнул Солдат. — Не знаю пока как все обставить, но ДЖАРВИС может нам неплохо помочь. Или подгадить, но учитывая лояльность Старка, я бы поставил скорее на первое. Но для начала…

— Нам нужно понять, где ГИДРА свила себе уютное гнездышко.

— Скорее, откуда торчат ее головы. ЩИТ, ЦРУ, сенат, АНБ, ФБР, мегакорпорации…

— Думаешь, мы найдем ее в коробке из-под хлопьев или в Диснейлэнде?

— Я больше думал о пропаганде через федеральные каналы, но твои варианты тоже нельзя отметать.

— Это была шутка, чтобы разрядить атмосферу серьезности, эй!

— Я смотрю, Стив тебе остаток мозгов вытрахал. Давай заведем новое правило: никаких шуток в течение часа после секса.

— Ой, иди ты на хуй.

— Он в ванной.

— Господи, за что?

— Тору не обязательно знать о…

— Заткнись! — Прикрикнул на Солдата Барнс, давясь смехом. — Ты ужасен.

Ровно в этот момент открылась дверь в ванну и оттуда выплыл, иначе не скажешь, Стив уже одетый для пробежки, но с влажными волосами. Он им улыбнулся и уже было собрался выходить, когда его окликнул Барнс:  
— Стиви, дружище, без обид, но ты в зеркало хотя бы мельком глянул.

— Что? Что-то не так? — Удивился Стив, настороженно глядя на развалившегося на кровати Барнса. Тот выразительно постучал себя по шее. Несколько секунд Стив явно соображал, к чему это все, а потом до него дошло. Его шея и часть груди представляли собой один большой пятнистый засос, который уже начал выцветать, но его все равно можно было увидеть из космоса.

— И что мне теперь с этим делать? — растерянно спросил Стив, печально глядя на Барнса.

— У меня есть пара предложений, но они займут нас гораздо дольше, чем несколько минут, — усмехнулся Барнс, но быстро смилостивился:  
— Ограничься беговой дорожкой и полосой препятствий, если не хочешь оказаться на первых страницах газет и трендах Твиттера, в мировых его трендах, конечно.

— Но Сэм, он же, ну, ты не против, что он узнает?..

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Барнс, покосился на Солдата, который всем своим видом излучал равнодушие, — да, я совсем не против, пока мы не заявляем об этом на всю страну.

Расцветший Стив стоил любых будущих странных взглядов команды, подъебок Старка и неминуемого неудовольствия руководства ЩИТа.

— Я поговорю с ним! И расскажу остальным, когда тебя реабилитируют, ладно? — Стив дождался кивка Барнса и вылетел за дверь на крыльях предстоящего каминг-аута.

— Ну, разве он не обаяшка? — риторически спросил Барнс у Солдата.

— Ага. Хочу попробовать его в бою.

— Кто бы сомневался.

***

В ЩИТе все прошло удивительно успешно. Врачи сдались на милость нахальства Барнса, и объявили его абсолютно здоровым и психически нормальным человеком. Солдат сидел и на всякий случай помалкивал. Страшно представить, чем бы все закончилось, если бы на вопросы отвечал он. Наверное, уже самим врачам потребовалась бы терапия, ему с Барнсом — хороший адвокат и вся удача мира, а самые ушлые из терапевтов под шумок получили бы Нобелевскую премию в области психологии.

— Мистер Барнс, поздравляю, с этого момента вы официально освобождены от домашнего ареста. Вот бумаги, все что вам нужно — зайти к директору Пирсу за подписью, его кабинет дальше по коридору, — сказала хорошенькая молодая лаборантка, чье имя Солдат даже не потрудился запомнить.

— А где Стив? — удивился он.

— Ох, — лаборантка смешалась, — боюсь, что у него срочная миссия, буквально полчаса назад он покинул страну. Когда вернется? Не знаю, у меня нет доступа.

Она мило улыбнулась и пошла прочь, балансируя на головокружительных каблуках со сноровкой, говорящей о многолетнем опыте.

— Жаль, что Стив этого не увидит, но главное, что это сейчас закончится, — довольно заявил Барнс, заглядывая Солдату через плечо. — Что пишут?

— Ничего важного. Мне все это не нравится. 

— Что именно? То, что мы наконец сможем выбраться в город? Я жду не дождусь, когда смогу взять Стиви на прогулку по местам боевой славы, а если он будет упрямиться, я займусь установкой мемориальных табличек в каждом закутке Бруклина, и, учитывая размеры Бруклина и вздорный характер Стива, мне…

— Помолчи. Это ГИДРА.

— Что? В Бруклине?

— Нет. Здесь. Сейчас. Это одна из ее голов. Я уверен.

— В прошлый раз ты тоже был уверен и психанул, когда увидел татуировку одного из интернов Старка. Я до конца дней буду припоминать тебе, что ты посчитал картинку с Ктулху символом нацистов.

— Слишком много совпадений.

— Завязывай с паранойей. Мы идем к директору ЩИТа. Или ты на полном серьезе считаешь его нацистом? 

— Я знаю, что тут что-то не чисто. 

— Знаешь что, давай сначала получим подписи, а потом уже делай что хочешь.

Солдат хмуро посмотрел на документы, пожал плечами, и решил, что Барнс в каком-то смысле прав. Они уничтожили все доказательства собственного существования и, конечно, ГИДРА наверняка догадалась, что он был их пленником, но знала ли она, что он был прежде всего легендарным оружием? Солдат серьезно в этом сомневался. Конечно, немного паранойи еще никому не навредили, но Солдат был уверен в собственных навыках так что, в крайнем случае, он спровоцирует кровавую потасовку, состоит щенячьи глазки Стиву, а дальше будет действовать по обстановке. Примерно так размышлял Солдат, открывая дверь в кабинет Александра Пирса.

— Ба-а, мистер Барнс! — директор Пирс улыбался. 

Дверь за ними медленно затворилась. Директор Пирс держал руки за спиной. Отступать было некуда. На мгновение Солдату показалось, что все обойдется: он уже был в паре метров от Пирса, когда невидимая сила магнитов рванула его назад, и он оказался пришпилен к стене напротив. 

— Твоя интуиция подвела тебя, проект номер семнадцать. Не знаю, что и как ты наплел Капитану, но не могу не восхититься, потому что тут, — директор Пирс эффектным движением достал из-за спины маленькую красную книжку, очевидно последнюю копию, о которой не знал Солдат, — тут сказано, что объект эксперимента не проявляет никаких социальных навыков, инициатива к общению отсутствует, абстрактное мышление практически не развито, психологические тесты говорят о полном отсутствии эмпатии и понимания концепции боли, смерти. Поразительная эволюция, поразительные способности к обучению, если спустя всего тридцать лет агент Романов охарактеризовала вас душой компании с чувством юмора не сильно лучше, чем у Старка. Или быть может, это мимикрия?

Дыхание Солдата ни разу не сбилось. Чего нельзя было сказать о Барнсе, который явно психовал где-то на краю сознания.

— Мои предшественники сильно ошиблись, — продолжил директор Пирс. — Они размякли, решили полагаться лишь на коды, а не на обнуления, которые посчитали бесчеловечными. Что само по себе забавно, учитывая, что ты не человек и никогда уже им не будешь. Надеюсь, ты это осознаешь, а не тешишь себя глупыми надеждами что, то извращенное понятие дружбы и товарищества, которые, как ты возможно пытаешься себя убедить, связывают тебя с Капитаном и…

Директор Пирс продолжил нести какую-то пафосную чушь, но Солдат уже услышал главное. Новое обнуление. Если это случится, пути назад не будет — Барнс вновь уснет, сам Солдат временно забудет предыдущие семь десятков лет жизни, и уже вряд ли вспомнит. Второй раз ГИДРА так крупно не облажается. Солдат лихорадочно обдумывал пути решения проблемы, когда его взгляд остановился на Барнсе, который зарылся руками в волосы что-то бормотал себе под нос.

Не самый худший вариант. Единственный.

— Эй, Барнс!

Тот поднял голову.

— Что там? Ты что-то придумал.

— Тебе не понравится. В кресло придется сесть тебе, а не мне.

— Что? Но почему… Ох. Ты прав. Если ты останешься при всех воспоминаниях, то сможешь управлять телом и не навредишь Стиву.

— Ты тоже будешь в порядке.

— С чего ты решил?

— Ты выдержишь пару секунд, потом отключишься, уж извини, но твой болевой порог ниже, чем мои моральные принципы, а процедура предполагает нахождение меня в сознании. Ого, он наконец заткнулся. Давай, занимай ведущую позицию и не спали нас, Стива ради.

— Разве обнуление не предполагает более сложного оборудования? — Наивно спросил директора Пирса Барнс, глядя как тот играется с настойками пульта управления.

— Разумеется. Но здесь нет идиотов, которые рискнули бы в данный момент подойти к тебе на расстояние хотя бы пары метров. Но не волнуйся, помимо того, что твоя рука отлично магнитится, она еще и замечательно проводит ток. В инструкции к тебе написано, что для обнуления оружия требуется полные три минуты раз в три-четыре месяца. Учитывая твой болевой порог и срок без обнуления, я установил время в пятнадцать минут, — припечатал директор Пирс, повернув последний рубильник.

Барнс заорал так, что у Солдата заложило уши. Впрочем, уже через секунду он обмяк на полу, не выдержав напряжения.

— Что за херня? — Риторически спросил директор Пирс, быстро вырубив электричество. Он с величайшей осторожностью подошел к Барнсу на расстояние пары футов. Набравшись смелости (Солдат его даже немного зауважал), он ткнул Барнса под ребра носком ботинка. Реакции не последовало. Все еще хмурясь, директор Пирс вернулся к столу, достал телефон и отдал резкий приказ. Через десять секунд дверь открылась и внутрь вошли двое молодчиков и тип, горбившийся под тяжестью многочисленных образований, которые буквально читались у него на лбу. Солдат готов был поклясться, что он почти различил Стэнфорд, МТИ и Хопкинса. Пока скрюченный тип осматривал Барнса и что-то лепетал в ответ на претензии директора Пирса, Солдат с беспокойством осматривал еще двоих прибывших. Он узнал Рамлоу и Роллинза, которые частенько сопровождали Стива на миссиях и, что самое страшное, Стив чрезвычайно хорошо о них отзывался и был буквально на волоске от приглашения их в гости на жилые этажи Башни. Насколько знал Солдат, они прошли проверку безопасности ДЖАРВИСА. И это были самые худшие новости на данный момент.

Тем временем директор Пирс и типчик пришли к некому консенсусу и ввели Барнсу стимулятор. Тот предсказуемо заорал, как только очнулся и попытался отползти от окружающих его мудаков. С примагниченной к стене рукой сделать это было сложно, но остальные решили проблему, когда сами шарахнулись от Барнса. Солдат шагнул вперед и занял его место, чтобы бедолага перестал компрометировать их своим поведением.

— Все пошло… несколько не по плану, — доверительно сказал ему директор Пирс. — Но судя по твоей неподдельной реакции, ты слишком отвык от боли. Не стоит беспокоиться, со временем мы это исправим. К сожалению, мы ограничены временем и вынуждены действовать по старинке.

— Быстро! Зажми мне уши! — Рявкнул Солдат Барнсу. — Сожми и не отпускай пока он не закончит говорить!  
Барнс все еще был оглушен болевыми ощущениями, о которых за много лет успел забыть, как о страшном сне, но Солдата послушался. 

Первое слово Солдат все равно услышал, зато оставшиеся потонули в неясном гуле, который с каждой секундой все нарастал. Когда Барнс наконец отнял руки от его ушей, Солдат вздохнул с облегчением.* Его нельзя было назвать даже посредственным актером, поэтому он не был уверен, выйдет ли у него притвориться старым собой. Директор Пирс сначала глядел на него с ожиданием в глазах, потом занервничал, с каждой секундой хмурясь все больше. Солдат ответил максимально невыразительным взглядом, прикидывая, как бы так осложнить ГИДРе жизнь. Ответ пришел сам собой, и он был таким неожиданным, простым и эффективным, что Солдат едва удержался от смешка.

— Итак, — начал директор Пирс. — Ты готов к новой миссии, проект семнадцать?

— Служу Советскому Союзу, — ответил ему Солдат на чистейшем русском, изо всех сил сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица и, что удивительно, ни на шаг не отступая от протокола общения с куратором образца семьдесят лохматого года.

Директор Пирс охренел. Остальные выглядели не лучше.

— Ты можешь говорить на английском?

— Могу, — ответил Солдат на русском.

— Я приказываю тебе отвечать на английском!

— Недостаточно высокий уровень доступа, пожалуйста, обратитесь к моему куратору для обсуждения повышения ваших полномочий, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Солдат.

— Так, — директор Пирс оглядел комнату. — Кто-нибудь понял, что он сказал?

Все предсказуемо помотали головами. Тогда он указал на Рамлоу и приказал:  
— Найди того, кто понимает русский без Гугл-переводчика и приведи его сюда. У тебя полчаса. Свободен. — Рамлоу быстро юркнул за дверь, а директор Пирс принялся в ярости расхаживать по кабинету. Он еще несколько раз попытался добиться от Солдата чего-то внятного, но предсказуемо не преуспел и вскоре плюнул на это неблагодарное занятие.

Солдат поделился Барнсом своим планом и пересказал диалог (тот очень плохо понимал по-русски), и теперь наблюдал за истерикой последнего. Успокоился тот только, когда уже даже не мог икать от смеха.  
Рамлоу вернулся с уже знакомой им лаборанткой.

Та с третьего раза смогла перевести слова Солдата, который специально использовал как можно более запутанные конструкции и сложносоставные предложения, в которых не то что какой-то там черт, сам Толстой обе ноги сломит. 

Через полчаса, с горем пополам, продравшись через дикие формулировки русского канцелярита, взмокшему от непривычной умственной деятельности директору Пирсу все же удалось принудить его говорить на английском. И тут же начались новые трудности.

— Слушай мой приказ, ты должен вернуться в Башню и начать сбор информации. Внутреннее расположение лабораторий, система охраны, коды ДЖАРВИСА, остальное я приложу списком, ты должен будешь запомнить все это наизусть, затем прийти и доложить мне. Контрольный отчет раз в две недели. Приказ ясен?  
Солдат лениво моргнул.

— Шпионаж не мой профиль. Для смены основного боевого паттерна на второстепенный разведывательный вам следует обладать определенными полномочиями.

— Какие к черту полномочия! По эту сторону океана выше меня никого нет. Имя Александр Пирс тебе ни о чем не говорит?

— Вероятно, вы имели в виду Алисия Пирс? — Солдат решил идти ва-банк. Фамилия Пирс действительно была ему знакома, вышеупомянутая Алисия была одной из заместительниц главы лаборатории, в которой Солдату частенько приходилось бывать. Хоть он и редко с ней контактировал, запомнилась она Солдату как редкостная зануда и скучная поборница трезвости. Алисия была единственной на его памяти, кто запрещал охлаждать алкоголь в криокамере Солдата. Не удивительно, что ее не слишком любили. 

— Допустим, — с подозрением посмотрел на него директор Пирс.

— К сожалению, полномочия фрау Пирс распространялись исключительно на мою внештатную деятельность.  
— То есть?..

— То есть секс.

Лицо Пирса было бесценно.

Сидящий рядом Барнс, которого ноги уже не держали, всхлипнул от смеха:  
— Срань господня, ты точно переобщался со Старком, раз можешь вот так без реверансов сказать Пирсу, что ты трахал его мать.

Солдат сумел удержаться от улыбки. Директор Пирс был в ярости, его подручные не знали куда деть глаза, а лаборантка испуганно прижала ладонь ко рту.

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

*Я не хочу объяснять каждую сцену взаимодействия Барнса и Солдата, но, мне кажется, конкретно этот момент требует пояснений. В момент, когда Барнс закрывает уши Солдату срабатывает m. tensor tympani (мышца, напрягающая барабанную перепонку, если я не ошибаюсь в названии). Некоторые люди осознанно могут ею управлять и в любой момент в состоянии абстрагироваться от звуков внешнего мира.

***

Основная проблема Солдата была в том, что он совершенно не умел плести интриги, строить планы с числом пунктов больше одного и разбираться в человеческих мотивах. На свое несчастье, при всем при этом полным идиотом он не был, прекрасно осознавал свою несостоятельность как шпиона и иногда даже страдал по этому поводу. Делал он это обычно по нечетным вторникам (но не чаще двух раз в месяц) в течение двух часов после полудня. В остальное время он как-то умудрялся жить с этой неполноценностью. С другой стороны, благодаря простоте подхода к планированию и тактике, чаще всего решения Солдата были понятными, изящными и несли за собой большое число жертв. 

Примерно так размышлял Барнс, когда они вышли из штаб-квартиры ЩИТа (или ГИДРы, зависит от точки зрения) и направились в сторону Башни. По пути он купил кофе в Старбаксе, в котором, по мнению Солдата, кофе отсутствовал, а были взбитые сливки, сахар и преддверие диабета, от которого и сыворотка не спасет. Под старческое брюзжание Солдата, он прошел центром, пофлиртовал с милой бариста, заглянул в книжный, где не смог удержаться от покупки книги с интригующим названием «Капитан Америка: тотальный заговор правительства или рептилоидов?», после чего решил погулять в Центральном парке и покормить уточек и бомжей.

На душе у Барнса было светло и спокойно. Ключевой причиной был Пирс, который сейчас наверняка рвал и метал в своем кабинете. За пять часов бедолага не добился от Солдата ровным счетом ничего, в итоге сдался, зачитал код еще раз и отправил их прочь с глаз своих, уверенный, что амнезийный код сработал. Был шанс, что их обоих могли удержать силой, но Солдат положился на авторитет Стива, чью резко повеселевшую после чудесного воскрешения лучшего друга физиономию имел несчастье наблюдать весь персонал ГИДРы. Положился и в общем-то не прогадал.

— Повезло мне с тобой, все-таки, — в порыве чувств сообщил Барнс Солдату. Тот ничего не сказал в ответ, выглядя подозрительно надутым и чем-то недовольным. — Чего тебе надо еще? Документы и свобода у нас есть, принудительного наблюдении у психиатра нет. Что не так?

Солдат надулся еще сильнее.

Барнс терпеливо ждал.

— Я скучаю, — сказал Солдат, а когда перехватил недоуменный взгляд Барнса добавил:  
— Скучаю по Стиву.

Барнс поперхнулся:  
— Дружище, мы с ним расстались часов восемь назад! Это же едва треть суток прошла, ты чего в самом деле… Ой, черт, — последнее было его реакцией на крайне поникший вид Солдата, который явно был готов хоть прямо сейчас скорым экспрессом отправиться в страну апатии и меланхолии.

— Знаешь, что, нельзя раскисать, вот сейчас мы возьмем, пойдем в Башню, устроим какую-нибудь движуху, которую бы Стив не одобрил бы. Например, пойдем отмечать в стриптиз-клуб? Или эту идею Старк уже использовал? В любом случае, можно устроить коллективную пьянку, плавно перетекающую в оргию, а то надо же как-то соответствовать слухам, которые ходят о Мстителях в прессе. Что думаешь? — Его маленькая речь возымела нужный эффект и теперь Солдат не выглядел грустным, а просто смотрел на Барнса как на безнадежного идиота. 

Все возвращалось на круги своя.

***  
— …и таким образом, ты проиграл и должен снять какой-то из предметов одежды, — поучал Тони Тора, у которого были большие трудности в понимании правил покера. По его же словам, квантовая физика была гораздо проще и логичнее, нежели правила Мидгардских азартных игр. 

Изначально праздновать освобождение Барнса и Солдата должны были только Тор и Тони, но почти сразу к ним присоединилась вернувшаяся из командировки Наташа и Пеппер, которую Тони привлек к междусобойчику в добровольно-принудительном порядке.

Солдат клевал носом, сидел нахохлившись чуть в стороне. Барнс на всякий случай косил на него глазом, скучающий Солдат был новым, доселе неизведанным агрегатным состоянием, и Барнсу хотелось верить, что это его состояние не взрывоопасно. Сам он был занят тем, для чего был рожден: развлекал разговорами дам, отключив режим флирта (или поставив его на самое маленькое деление). Наташа благосклонно смотрела на него с капелькой вежливого интереса во взгляде, Пеппер же, наоборот, активно поддерживала разговор и даже раскраснелась от асгардского меда, несколько капель которого были в ее коктейле.

— Так, меняем правила! — Тони явно отчаялся втолковать Тору в чем сакральный смысл раздеваний на публику. Само явление Тор принимал и всячески поддерживал, но зачем для этого нужно играть в карты, не понимал. — Вспомним школьные, в моем случае, студенческие деньки и сыграем в правду или вызов.  
Тор и Наташа поддержали идею, Пеппер пожала плечами, Барнсу только и оставалось, что согласиться, а Солдата никто не спрашивал.

— К счастью, Стив и Брюс не в стране, так что никто не будет читать нам лекции о морали. К сожалению, Стива и Брюса нет в стране, так что никто не будет краснеть и зеленеть от самых безобидных вопросов, — подвел итог Тони, вернувшись из бара с пустой бутылкой из-под вина. — Баки у нас новенький, так что с него и начнем!  
Барнс вздохнул, отобрал у Солдата вторую порцию чистого асгардского меда (253 градуса алкоголя, не спрашивайте), поставил полупустую кружку подальше и крутанул бутылочку. Горлышко указало на Наташу. 

— Правда, — сразу сказала она, не дожидаясь вопроса.

— Ла-адно, — протянул Барнс и покосился на Солдата с немой просьбой о помощи. Тот только плечами пожал, но все же спросил:  
— Скольким людям ты можешь проиграть в драке? Насмерть, конечно.

Наташа только тонко улыбнулась. Ее взгляд переменился, на Солдата, в отличие от Барнса, она смотрела не как на мужчину, но как на равного.

— В нечестном бою? Я не знаю ни одного.

Солдат кивнул: принято.

Барнс едва удержался от того, чтобы поморщиться, было что-то отталкивающее в общении этих двоих. Пока игра шла своим чередом Барнс проверил телефон, в надежде, что у Стива выдалась свободная минутка, и он ответил, но увы, поле оповещений было девственно пусто.

— Баки, правда или вызов, — окликнул его Старк.

Барнс очнулся и с дурным предчувствием выбрал:  
— Правда.

— Отлично! На самом деле мы все умираем от желания узнать: девственник Стив или нет.  
Барнс натурально выпал. Даже Солдат поднял озадаченный взгляд на Тони.

— А разве он не… — начал было Барнс, но затем вспомнил, что Стив решил повременить с каминг-аутом, ограничившись на первой поре только Сэмом, а последний улетел к своей девушке в Вашингтон и, видимо, с остальными еще не контактировал. С другой стороны, это было отличной новостью о приватности, ДЖАРВИС их не сдал.

— То есть, — Барнс прочистил горло. — У вас есть какие-то сомнения?

— А у тебя есть свидельства?..

— Свечку я не держал, но, поверьте, я со своих девятнадцати соседствовал со Стивом, и хоть девушки у него останавливались редко, но если уж такое было, то… — Барнс вздохнул от нахлынувшей ностальгии, — то полночи они орали как резанные, точно вам говорю. 

Барнсу все еще казалось, что это какая-то шутка, но нет, к его бесконечному удивлению, все выглядели как минимум озадаченными, даже Наташа смотрела на него с изрядной долей недоверия.

— То есть наш Стиви тот еще герой-любовник? — Не поверила она.

— Без комментариев, — закатил глаза Барнс, с неудовольствием глядя на жаждущих подробностей Мстителей. — Серьёзно, вот сами его ловите и спрашивайте, а я посмотрю на процесс.

— Да, ладно, не ворчи, — посоветовал ему Тони. — Это просто внутренняя шутка, воспринимать Кэпа без доли юмора вредно для здоровья и самооценки. Согласен?

Барнс только неверяще покачал головой и ухмыльнулся, представив лицо Стива, которому он непременно перескажет весь сегодняшний разговор. 

Дальнейший сабантуй прошел без каких-либо потрясений.

***

Стив вернулся поздно вечером, уже когда все разошлись спать, а Солдат протрезвел и был решительно настроен на обнимашки.

— Баки, прости, но мне нужно идти, — сказал Стив, виновато кивнув на экран мобильного телефона, и начал вставать с кровати.

Солдат нахмурился и одним змеиным движением повалил Стива на спину, пришпилив его к кровати за запястья и стреножив бедрами ноги, чтобы тот и думал вырваться.

— Нет. Сначала я, — ответил Солдат и полез целоваться. 

Стив на это только рассмеялся и попытался стряхнуть с себя Солдата, уворачиваясь при этом от поцелуев. Но через десяток секунд видимо понял, что это не игра и, к величайшему своему удивлению, осознал, что он не может освободиться. В смысле совсем. Никак. Даже изо всех сил напрягая мышцы, Стив не смог вырваться из хватки металлической руки, которой Солдат держал его за оба запястья. 

— Баки, хватит, — посерьезнел Стив. — Отпусти меня.

Солдат внимательно вгляделся в него, наклонил голову на бок и спросил:  
— Почему?

Стив вздохнул:  
— Потому что я прошу тебя этом.

— Но я хочу тебя себе. А отчет подождет. Или ты хочешь отчет больше меня? — Солдат искренне не понимал сути проблемы.

— Баки, я… люблю тебя больше, чем дышать, но отчитаться перед Фьюри я просто обязан, — Стив чувствовал непонятное беспокойство от всей ситуации в целом. Будь на месте Баки кто угодно другой, Стив бы уже давно решил, что человек безумен или очень глуп, но Баки был… был его всем. Стив пока был слишком опьянен гормонами, которые под химическими пинками сыворотки начинали вырабатываться в чудовищном количестве при одном его взгляде на Баки или мысли о нем. Стив этого даже не осознавал, что в общем-то было Солдату очень даже на руку.

— Давай ты отпустишь Стива, а я тебе подробно объясню, почему нельзя сдерживать людей против их воли, — предложил Солдату Барнс, внимательно наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. — Точнее почему нельзя это делать со Стивом.

Солдат надулся, словно большая и пушистая сова, но Стива отпустил. Тот осторожно выбрался из-под Солдата, потирая запястья и выглядя крайне сбитым с толку. Солдат нежно поцеловал его, чтобы Стив как можно меньше забивал голову его подозрительным и странным поведением и не расстраивался почем зря.

Когда Стив вышел из комнаты, Барнс крепко выругался и поинтересовался:  
— И что это за нахуй было?

Солдат пожал плечами.

— Я не хотел, чтобы Стив уходил, Стив тоже не хотел уходить. Ты всегда говорил, что мне следует больше потакать своим желаниям для, как ты это называешь, тренировок человечности. И что я сделал на этот раз не так?..

Барнс не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. С одной стороны, грешно потешаться над несоциализированностью Солдата, с другой — однажды им эта ревность, достойная пятилетки, выйдет в лучшем случае боком. Что будет в худшем случае, Барнсу знать не слишком хотелось.

— Просто прими как факт, что Стивом надо делиться. Иногда. В виде исключения.

— Ты обещал объяснить.

— Ты сейчас себя ведешь, как детсадовец, который не в состоянии понять, поче… — Барнс осекся, с ужасом осознав как много правды было в его словах. Солдат впервые в своей жизни ощутил привязанность и, прямо как неопытный ребенок, не знает, что с ней делать. Это было до такой степени нелепо и мило, что Барнс не удержался и крепко обнял недоумевающего Солдата за плечи.

— Вот что, сейчас я найду статьи о воспитании детей и ты все поймешь, — Солдат только послушно пожал плечами. — Главное, чтобы это все не перешло в бунтарство подростка…

Барнс представил Солдата в переходном возрасте и невольно содрогнулся.

***

— Знаешь, они ведь могут что-нибудь заподозрить, — задумчиво предположил Барнс, глядя на то, как решительно Солдат шел по коридорам ЩИТа.

— Могут. Поэтому мы печально нажаловались ДЖАРВИСу о том, какой Пирс подозрительный и как он нам не нравится. Стив никогда не поверит, что ты кого-то столь хладнокровно убил, а если с ним будет солидарен и ДЖАРВИС, то шансы у нас хорошие. Даже лучше, чем хорошие. 

Барнс только покорно вздохнул. Не то чтобы он не желал Пирсу смерти, просто в его понимании она должна была настать от анонимной смертельной инъекции после семи кругов бюрократического ада, и чтобы его потом с распростертыми объятиями встретили на восьмом кругу ада дантовского. В плане Солдата Барнса смущало вообще все, но особенно очередное убийство голыми (его собственными) руками. Хотя, технически, убивал не он, а Солдат, Барнса беспокоил сам факт. Но, как не уставал напоминать ему Солдат, главным был не он, так что бедняге оставалась лишь смириться и послушно закрывать глаза во время особенно кровавых эпизодов его жизни.

***

Солдат наклонил голову к левому плечу, изучая Пирса как занимательное, но абсолютно неразумное насекомое.

— В этом проблема ГИДРы, знаешь ли, — сказал он, обойдя стол и взяв пистолет, выпавший из рук одного из трупов, который менее десяти секунд назад был очень вои. — Вам не хватает, как бы это сказать… человечности? Хотя в моем случае вам бы хватило и просто здравого смысла. Представь себе, что было бы, прояви хоть кто-то из вас толику тепла или сочувствия по отношению ко мне? Не побоюсь предположить, что ГИДРа правила бы если не миром, то большей его частью, а я ел бы из ваших рук, словно восторженный лабрадор.

Солдат улыбнулся, подошел ближе к Пирсу и сочувственно похлопал его по щеке.

— Ты спрашиваешь, почему не действуют коды, почему не помогло обнуление, почему я предпочёл Стива тебе. Я отвечу, потому что камеры и все средства слежения я отключил, и меньше, чем через три секунды ты будешь мертв и уже никому не сможешь рассказать, что ты тут услышал. — Солдат обошел Пирса со спины, положил тяжелые руки ему на плечи и наклонился к левому уху, шепча:  
— Стив Роджерс дал мне имя. 

Грянул выстрел.

Тело Пирса обмякло на стуле.

— Имя? — Переспросил Барнс, с недоумением глядя на Солдата. 

— О, ты не понял? Я говорю о имени Баки, которое мы по понятным причинам делим на двоих.

Барнс нахмурился:  
— Но это не твое…

— Если ты скажешь, что это не мое имя, у тебя будут неприятности, — пообещал непривычно словоохотливый Солдат. — Рейх посчитал, что у меня не должно быть имени, а только звание. Потом пришли Советы и дополнили его красивым и подходящим, как им казалось, прилагательным, и решили, что это отличная идея. Все кроме меня. Ты знаешь, к чему это привело. 

Солдат ненадолго замолчал, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы рассадить тела убитых в позы, которые смогут подтвердить его сказочные показания для ЩИТа и Мстителей. 

— Потом появился Стив (кстати, спасибо тебе за предложение приехать к нему в Нью-Йорк, это вторая лучшая твоя идея после идеи побега из ГИДРы), и он проявил столько тепла, и доброты, и безоговорочного доверия, что я поплыл, как мороженное в жаркий июльский день. Ужас, я даже начал использовать метафоры в своей речи! Видишь, что Стив со мной сделал? — Солдат наконец закончил с телами и взялся за мебель. — И, конечно, не стоит забывать о сексе. Страшно представить, что было, узнай мои прошлые хозяева, что хороший трах настраивает меня на лиричный лад и вызывает непреодолимое желание осчастливить любовника. Причем неважно чем: завтраком в постель, массовым геноцидом или лекцией о баллистике.

— А когда он впервые назвал меня Баки? В тот момент я и понял, что все, пути назад не будет. ГИДРа была права лишь в одном, у всякого смертоносного оружия должен быть свой владелец. С амбициями максимально далекими от политики и мирового господства, но это уже мое мнение. Стив доказал, что у него есть право распоряжаться моими возможностями. И если кто-то попробует с этим поспорить, что же. Он получит мои искренние соболезнования и пулю в лоб.

Солдат с удовлетворением оглядел всю сцену. Получилась отличная картина массовой резни, хоть сейчас в учебник по криминалистике. Оставался последний штрих. Солдат предупредил Барнса, чтобы тот отвернулся (все же удивительно хрупкая психика у этого пацифиста, с толикой нежности подумал Солдат), и дважды выстрелил себе в бедро, однажды в грудную клетку и колено. Было на удивление неприятно, но так ни у кого не возникнет вопросов по поводу его роли в перестрелке. 

***

Барнс честно пытался. Он шутил с агентом, которая завернула его в одеяло и теперь осторожно брала показания. Он отзвонился Стиву, который опять (явно произволом покойного Пирса) был на другом континенте и в ужасе от новостей. Стив раз десять уточнил, все ли с ним в порядке, и явно желал обладать способностями Тора мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве. Затем он заставил Солдата поклясться, что тот будет соблюдать все предписания врачей, и поклялся раз десять сам, что будет как можно скорее. На заднем плане Наташа бурчала что-то на тему старомодных голубков, но в ее голосе было больше умиления, чем недовольства.

Затем пришел Фьюри и долго-долго капал на мозг (в основном Солдату) о тому, что ни в коем случае не стоит распространяться о том, что здесь произошло (версии Солдата о том, что он ничего не знает, поверили все), но Барнсу от этого было не легче.

Он ненавидел убивать. Смотреть на то, как убивает Солдат было ничем не лучше. 

Его достало лгать Стиву, вести какую-то дурацкую двойную-тройную игру, особенно сейчас, когда речь перестала идти о их выживании.

Он подождет неделю. Подождет, пока Солдат залижет раны, а потом признается во всем Стиву.

Барнс сделает то, что следовало сделать много недель назад.

И будь, что будет.

***

— Я не понимаю… — начал было Стив, но его перебил Баки.

— Нас двое. В моей голове две личности, я и еще один, который сейчас спит, поэтому у нас есть чуть больше часа, чтобы все обсудить.

Стив ничего не ответил, только продолжил растеряно смотреть на Баки. Он что же, сошел с ума?

— Я знаю, это звучит крайне странно, но мы рассказали тебе половину правды. Ладно, десятую часть, но нам было страшно! Чертовски страшно, Стив. Мы три десятка лет скрывались от одной из самых могущественных секретных организаций в мире, это был такой шанс хоть немного расслабиться. Получить безопасность, перестать жить с оглядкой, вечно носить длинный рукав, чтобы ни дай Господь никто не увидел железную руку, — Баки замолчал. Он тяжело дышал, захлебывался дыханием пополам со словами, но до конца рассказа было еще очень далеко. — Не о говоря о том, как я ненавижу все эти убийства! Я знаю, что бывают случаи, когда это необходимо, но мне не легче! Мы никого не убивали уже почти полгода до… до вчерашнего дня и, Стив, я не хочу больше этого. Врать тебе о нас, о ГИДРе.

— Нас? ГИДРе?

— Ага. Забавная история, Стиви. Я, к счастью, нихрена не помню, но по словам второго, он очнулся в сорок шестом. А я как ушел в отключку в сорок пятом, так и продрал глаза только в восьмидесятых, когда в ГИДРе решили чуток отпустить поводок. Если кратко, то тот второй был чем-то средним между подопытным кроликом и высококлассным убийцей. Кеннеди, Ганди — его рук дело. Я очнулся ровно перед тем, как ему заказали Старков и Пегги, еле успел…

Его слова оборвала тревога. Стив с недоумением оглядел помещение: двери и окна изменили цвет, стали непроницаемыми для солнечного света, сам кабинет окрасился в красные тона, противный звук красной тревоги тоже не обнадеживал.

— ДЖАРВИС? — Стив явно пытался сохранять спокойствие. — Я же приказал: полная приватность!

— При всем уважении, безопасность мистера Старка на первом месте. Как только мистер Старк разберется в ситуации, все ограничения будут сняты.

— Блядь, — тихо и как-то обреченно сказал Баки. — Он убьет меня.

Затем он с ужасом посмотрел куда-то за спину Стиву и встал как вкопанный. Несколько секунд нетерпеливой тишины, и он согнулся, держась живой рукой за металлическое плечо. А через пару мгновение упал навзничь, заорав от явно непереносимой боли.

— Баки! Баки, пожалуйста, как тебе помочь?! — Стив был в панике, но старался действовать рационально: как можно крепче ухватил Баки за плечи и зашептал что-то успокаивающее на ухо, не давая навредить себе во время этого странного припадка. Менее чем через минуту, Баки отключился, скорее всего, от болевого шока.

— Баки? — на всякий случай позвал Стив, и, к его величайшему удивлению, тот действительно открыл глаза. Стив посмотрел в ответ. Увидел. И неожиданно поверил. 

— Ты второй, да?

Баки недовольно заворчал, с ненормальной лёгкостью стряхнул Стива с себя и встал, оглядывая кабинет. Тревога уже стихла, но мигающий красный цвет остался в качестве напоминая о провале.

— Эй, — Стив встал, осторожно протянул руку и нежно провел по задней стороны шеи Баки. Для него словно враз все стало ясным: сложился паззл со странной тактильностью, резкой, но редкой утратой навыка общения, неправильными привычками. Их было слишком сложно объяснить временем. Единственное, чего Стив не знал наверняка было, пожалуй, самым важным для его все еще опьяненного дофамином мозга. — Баки, скажи, ты…

— Да, я люблю тебя. Твой лучший друг тоже. Да, он в отключке из-за меня, потому что я его не раз предупреждал. Я все расскажу, если ты пообещаешь мне, что меня никто никуда не запрет и не казнит.

Стив моргнул.

Эта отповедь была весьма… исчерпывающей.

— Обещаю. Но для начала, думаю, нам стоит дождаться Тони.

Баки на это только пожал плечами. Он нагло взял Стива за руку, отвел к диванчику для посетителей, усадил на него, а сам привычным движением стек вниз и устроил у ног, откинув голову на колени Стиву. Тот и сам не заметил, как его рука оказалась у Баки в волосах. Пару минут они сидели в тишине.

— Обещай, что больше не будешь так поступить с моим лучшим другом.

— Хорошо. Если тебя это утешит, то это первый его косяк за много-много лет.

— Почему ты думаешь, что судить тебе? — удивился Стив.

— Больше ответственности — больше прав. Я отвечаю за нашу безопасность, он — за социальную сторону вопроса. 

Стив поморщился, но не стал спорить. Надо, конечно, принять меры, чтобы в будущем Баки ни за что не пострадал от рук… самого себя. Но в данный момент у него было слишком много вопросов.

— Он говорил о вчерашних убийствах. Это твоих рук дело?

— Да. Они были ГИДРой. Доказательства я найду, если мне дадут обыскать дом Пирса и порыться в его вещичках.

— Как мне тебя звать?

— Баки.  
Стив замер. Его рука тоже.

— Но… тебе не кажется, что будет путаница?

— Что происходит, когда в одном коллективе или компании друзей есть двое тезок? — пожал плечами Солдат. — Та же история с нами. Исходя из контекста и ситуации, мы прекрасно понимаем, кто когда к кому обращается.

— Ты много об этом думал, да?

Солдат обернулся и запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть Стиву прямо в глаза:  
— Мы не разные люди, скорее я — альтернативная версия и одновременно защитный механизм для Барнса далекого пятого. Не стоит ломать над этим голову, мы тридцать лет неплохо ладили, и дальше с тобой нам будет только лучше. Знаешь, как говорят, не сломано — не чини.

Стив на это только вздохнул. Его удивила та легкость, с которой он принял всю ситуацию в целом и он подозрительно уточнил у Баки:  
— Знаешь, у меня есть подозрения, что я должен реагировать как-то сильнее на весь этот цирк. Ты что-то об этом знаешь?

Баки рассмеялся неприятным для постороннего смехом и ответил:  
— Ты по уши влюблен. Сыворотка усиливает радость и горе. Знаешь, что такое нейромедиаторы?

Стив поднял бровь.

— Ладно, видимо, знаешь. Я не буду читать тебе лекцию о влиянии сыворотки на ЦНС, но суть в том, что она усугубляет твою влюблённость.

— И твою?

— И мою, но в меньшей степени. Поверь мне, симптомы схожи.

Баки заморгал, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и сказал:  
— Охуеть, я, оказывается, жив! Невероятно рад тебя видеть, Стиви. Что я тебе тут наплел?

Стив улыбнулся. Он с некоторым удивление понял, что узнал своего друга еще до момента, когда он открыл рот. Дело ли в выражении лица, в отблеске глаз, положении мимических мышц?

— Самое основное. Нам троим предстоит долгий разговор, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я люблю тебя, Баки.

— А ты сейчас к кому?.. О. Вау. — На лице Баки появилось радостное выражение. Видимо, он слушал пересказ разговора.

— И еще, — Стив свел брови и постарался выглядеть так серьёзно и грозно, как только возможно. — Никто из вас больше не будет причинять себе вред. Никаких отговорок. Теперь ответственность за тебя несу я сам.

***

— То есть, ты мне сейчас пытаешься доказать, что вот этот типчик, который чуть не убил маму и твою бывшую, не опасен? Серьезно, Роджерс? Ты нас всех за идиотов держишь?

Солдат покосился на Стива, который покаянно сидел рядом с ним. Разница была только в том, что Солдата держали сразу три разных доспеха Железного человека.

— Наташа, поддержи меня, — окликнул Тони Наташу, которая вместе с Клинтом и Коулсоном таращились на Солдата как на какую-то диковинку.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Разве что, для меня большая честь познакомиться с живой легендой Красной комнаты. Я бы попросила автограф, но учитывая ваше положение, — Наташа кивнула на безмолвные доспехи, — думаю, сейчас не место и не время.

Солдат с улыбкой кивнул коллеге, пока возмущенный до глубины души Старк пытался подобрать слова.

— Солидарен с Наташей, — отозвался Клинт. — Большая честь, сэр.

Солдат уже откровенно ухмылялся. Старк беспомощно булькал.

— А у меня автограф уже есть, — как-то невпопад пробормотал Коулсон. 

— Это автограф Барнса, — отмахнулась Наташа. — Что ценней, закорючка друга Кэпа или самого убийцы Кеннеди? 

Стив и Коулсон синхронно надулись. Старк наконец отмер и явно раздумывал над следующей репликой, но тут раздался стук в дверь, и, ко всеобщему недовольству, в кабинет зашел Фьюри и одним своим видом прекратил цирк.

***

— Ну, что же, — сказал Фьюри после долгих часов объяснений и выяснения отношений, — федералы опухнут от счастья, когда я им расскажу, что Кеннеди убили не пришельцы или мутные путешественники во времени, а Баки Барнс. Конечно, придавать огласке ничего не будем, рассекретим, скажем, через пятьдесят лет после смерти Барнса, что, учитывая, сыворотку, может случиться даже не в следующем веке…

Он еще что-то говорил, о секретности, работе на благо страны и возможном их участии в некоторых его проектах, но Солдат мало что слышал. Он узнал главное: он все еще по эту сторону закона, а значит вместе со Стивом. И Барнсом, куда уж без него.

Солдат лениво оглядел взглядом всех собравшихся: Наташу, Клинта и Коулсона, которые обсуждали основание фан-клуба имени Баки; Старка, внимательно изучающего архивные документы; довольного открывшимися перспективами Фьюри; и…

Стив тепло улыбался ему в ответ.

Где-то далеко (в метре справа) Барнс спорил с Фьюри о деталях сотрудничества со ЩИТом.

Прямо здесь Солдат смотрел на того, кто впервые увидел в нем человека и…

…улыбнулся ему.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
